The Great Crusade
by zman007playr
Summary: The shadows vampires once hid in are slowing fading and now they must integrate into human society or face exposure. Matthew was just selected as part of the new Integration Division and sent to live amongst the humans of 1937 New York. But World War 2 changes everything and now Matthew must fight along the same humans he once hunted.
1. Matthew Thompson

The great crusade by zman007playr

The vampire race had lived among the shadows of the mortals for as long as I could remember. Our war with the Lycans, our strongholds, our covens had always been kept away from the prying eyes of humans, lest they become too fearful and seek to destroy us. But now the world as I knew it was changing right in front of me and, little did I know, I would be playing a pivotal role in the way things would end up for us.

The year is 1937, and human kind has grown exponentially through the last century. The last shadows are slowly being gobbled up by their voracious appetite for expansion. Soon there will be nowhere left for us to hide, no shadow large enough to escape scrutiny. Thus, we are faced with a choice, integrate or die. Now our covens all around the world have formed integration squads, vampires sent out to blend in to human society. They get jobs, go to school, and live life like an ordinary human, though that is not their only role. Our elders have "convinced" the larger industries to provide a haven for our covens, under the guise of upper class neighborhoods. Walled off, and away from scrutiny from any prying eyes we might be able to endure in this ever-changing world. My name is Matthew Thompson, a fledgling vampire in the New York coven, getting ready for one of the most important days of my life.

I remember waking up in a sudden panic, beads of sweat dipping slowly off my forehead. I chalked up to nerves getting the better of me, terrified that I might have over slept and missed the ceremony. My fear and panic were lessened slightly when I head a light and cheery chuckle coming from the other side of my room. Groaning heavily, I drowsily reached over and flicked on the desk lamp I had on the nightstand beside my bed, wincing as the bright light suddenly filled up my room.

"It's about damn time you woke up Matt," a voice from the opposite side of the room chuckled out. "Do you even realize what time it is? Or were you just convinced that you could sleep in and the elders would forget about you?"

As my eyes began to adjust to the light I could finally make out who was insistent on berating me so early. Sitting across the bed from me, in a large, black, leather reading chair, was my childhood friend James. He sat slouched down in the chair, dressed in a casual black suit white shirt. His shoes were polished to a mirror shine, a fact he made even more apparent as he tried his hardest to flash the lamp's reflection off them into my eyes. His short black hair was slicked back with a fine layer of gel, and he sat casually sipping a glass of fresh blood. It had been a few days since I last fed, and I could smell the blood from my bed.

"Ugh if you're going to come in and torment me so damned early the least you could have done is brought me a drink" I chided as I sat up and rubbed my eyes to fully wake up.

"If I was truly here to torment you," James said with a quiet laugh, "I would have brought more for myself and let you suffer." He stood up quickly, grabbing a glass he had purposely hidden behind him and placed it on the night stand. "Only two days old, still pretty fresh though, good enough for you to keep your strength for the day." His words were sincere in heart, and he gave me a half smile as he turned away. "Which faction are you hoping for anyways, if you could have it your way?"

I looked over at the glass and shook my head slight before taking a rather large sip. The chilled blood tasted like pure heaven, and I began to feel my own strength slowly returning. I set the glass back on the nightstand, wiping the blood that was left off with my arm. "If I could" I replied, smirking slightly, "I'd be a part of Deathwatch."

James did nothing but laugh, near doubling over in the process. "Seriously Matt what is your massive obsession with Deathwatch? The wars have been over for centuries now, and we certainly won't fight the humans." He shook his head at me, leaning against the doorframe as he looked down at me. He smiled slightly as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering me one as he stuck another in his own mouth. I gave a small chuckle as I took it from his fingers. As I rolled out of bed he had already lit his own and held the lighter in front of me, still grinning like an idiot.

"You know me James," I said as I took the first drag, giving a long and slow exhale. "I've always been a dreamer."

James took a long drag himself, looking up at the ceiling as if he was mulling my statement over in his own mind before exhaling the smoke into the air. "Well I hope you get what you want Matt but remember not to go too crazy when you get thrown somewhere else." He took another drag and smiled at me. "Now hurry and get dressed, the girls are waiting for us outside. I told them it would only take you thirty minutes to get ready today and your time is almost up."

I looked over at the clock and checked the time, spurting and coughing as I noticed how late it had gotten. "What the hell James?! Why didn't you start off with what time it was?" I took another quick drag of my own cigarette before hurriedly throwing it in the ashtray by my bedside. "Go on outside I'll meet you all there" I murmured as I gave him a gentle shove out the door.

James did nothing but laugh waving me away. "You've got ten minutes before we decide to leave you behind Matt, ten minutes!" He took one last drag of his cigarette as he left, I could hear him laughing the entire way out of the house.

Hastily I ran over to the wardrobe, throwing on the first things I could find. Throwing on a plain white long sleeve shirt and black trousers, I knew I wouldn't impress anyone at the assignment ceremony today. I slipped into a pair of black socks and put on my best oxfords and sharpest tie, hoping at least the neatness of my attire would count for something. As I tied my shoes I couldn't help but continue to glance at the clock, mentally punching myself for sleeping in so late. On the way out, I quickly ran a comb through my hair, just enough to tidy up any sort of bed head I may have gotten. As I reached the front door I grabbed my coat from the rack, a beautifully tailored brown trench coat and headed out to meet James and the girls.


	2. The Integration Division

**Author's Note: I apologize for such a long delay between chapter 1 and chapter 2. I had a lot going on in my life and lost all motivation and inspiration to actually sit down and right. Things are starting to clear up now and the ideas are back flowing! I cannot promise any regular updates but will try to update as often as possible. Thank you all for the support and I hope you enjoy CH2.**

Chapter II: The Integration Division

As the door opened a bright ray of sunlight shone in my eyes, blinding me from the dimly lit interior of my house. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the harsh light but no more than a few seconds later I was able to see clearly again. I looked down at my arms, moving my hand through the rays of light and silently thanked the research division for the serums they had developed the last twenty years. It wasn't perfect by any means, but now we could walk in the sun with little fear. I still was not used to it, and the warmth felt almost uncomfortable, hastily I made my way to a shadow cast by the roof of my house and breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm surprised these serums work at all" I mumbled to myself, looking back up at the sun.

"Hey slowpoke" a voice called out to me from the street corner, "you got one minute before we leave you behind."

I looked up to see James standing on the street corner in front of my house, with two women standing beside him. The closest was Caroline McCaffrey, a short brunette with hair falling past her shoulders, and the other was Sarah Collins, a blonde near about my height with her hair in a long braid down her left shoulder. Sarah was giggling as she saw me rush over, while James and Caroline were tangled in some far more interesting conversation. "I thought you weren't going to get up this morning," Sarah said with a smile, throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace. I gave her a smile in return, wrapping my arms around her in the same manner.

"Well if it weren't for James over there, I might have forgotten all about today" I replied with a slightly nervous chuckle, releasing her from our embrace. "So, thank him for my presence here today," I continued, giving James a quick jab in his side. My eyes now fell to Sarah, who was dressed in a stunning black, knee length dress, fitting almost tight on every curve of her body.

"So, are you still hoping to get into Deathwatch?" She smiled as she posed the question, clasping her hands behind her back. James and Caroline had already walked ahead, leaving the two of us by ourselves.

"You know me too well Sarah," I replied, stepping off from the corner and beginning the long walk to the mansion where the elders convened. "Yes, I suppose I am still clinging to Deathwatch, runs in the family you know?"

Sarah gave a nod in response, but I could see a slight sense of amazement in her eyes. Unlike Sarah I was never turned, this life is all I've ever known. My parents were both vampires, and theirs before them, tracing our line could easily lead all the way back to the first of our kind. I was what we referred to as a pure blood, while Sarah, Caroline and James were called half-bloods; vampires turned from humans. I never really thought much of it, there was hardly any real difference between us, save a few blood magics that only pure bloods could tap into, and it surely never mattered to Sarah. "What about you Sarah, what are you hoping for?"

"Integration, I'd like to go back to the humans. Sometimes I miss the simple life, before, well before I was introduced to this one."

I watched the smile slowly fade from her face; Sarah was probably one of the few vampires I knew that really did miss their old life. Still though, I knew what she meant and gave my own nod of approval. "You'd do well with the integration division Sarah," I responded, giving her arm a reassuring squeeze. "After all, someone like me would just give us away in a heartbeat." I started to laugh, and she did as well.

"Oh, come on Matt you're too serious, I'm sure you'd fit in just fine with humans. You might even start to like their company after a time." It was here my own smile began to fade, just thinking of living among humans made my skin crawl. Sarah wasn't around back then, back when we were hunted down like animals. They called us monsters; their so-called holy men called us abominations against God. I can still remember watching our cities and homes burnt to the ground in the night, watching family and friends killed. They drove us to the shadows, forced us to fight just for survival. "Humans are nothing but a pest," I said flatly, looking up from the ground in time to see the large central mansion looming over us, James and Caroline waiting at the entrance. "Well, enough of that now, good luck in there Sarah" I gave her a smile and began walking up the stairs to join James and Caroline. As I reached the second step, I felt a tug at my hand, and felt Sarah's soft skin against mine. As I turned to look back at her, she was smiling up at me.

"Matt, whatever happens in there, just remember the elders have their reasons, so don't take it too hard alright?" I felt her squeeze my hand lightly before she slipped away running past me up to James and Caroline. I stood in place for a moment as I watched her ascend the stairs. I shouldn't have been as nervous as I was, after all, I had proven myself time and time again as a competent fighter. My mind flashed back to the times I sparred against my father and other members of Deathwatch, the years I spent honing my abilities to gain better control of them. I cleared everything from my head and took a deep breath, ascending the stairs and entering the mansion.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit interior of the foyer, with only a few shaded lamps in the corners providing a yellowish glow to the room. I looked around as the curtains, all pulled shut and tied together to block out the sunlight. "The elders really stick to the old ways don't they" I thought to myself, letting out a silent chuckle. My eyes then fell to the others in the room, at least fifty or so, all about my age or slightly younger. Each and every one of us was about to go through the assignment process, and every single one of them seemed excited about it all. My eyes flicked through them, trying to find James and the girls. After a few moments I managed to find them, all tucked into a far corner, a decanter of blood and several ¬glasses beside them. I waded through the crowd over to them, catching the ending of their conversation.

"think he'll get it; I mean he's a pureblood" I caught Caroline saying to James before noticing me walking up. "Oh shit, didn't see you there Matt" she tried to conceal her surprise with a laugh. I saw through it, though didn't let it bother me and instead laughed back.

"Gotta watch out for us purebloods Caroline, never know when we might sneak up on you" I gave her a small smirk and grabbed the decanter, pouring myself a glass and taking a small sip. "After all, I probably will be part of Deathwatch." I gave her a playful nudge and looked over to Sarah. She seemed pleased at the change in my mood, smiling as she took a sip from her own glass.

"At least we know the coven will be well protected with Matt guarding it." The way she spoke almost seemed flirtatious, though that wasn't new to Sarah. Id picked up on several hints that she'd left for me over the years, though decided never to act on them. I gave her a smile back, moving to stand beside her.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing gets to mess with you" ending the sentence with a playful smirk. I noticed that James was about to say something, probably some scathing comment, but was silenced when the sound of doors opening brought a hush over the entire foyer.

On the second-floor landing, we watched a trio of men step out from the open pair of doors. Flanking the man in the center stood a pair of men dressed in black pinstriped suits, with black hats pulled low over their faces. The elder guard, probably one of the most respected positions in Deathwatch, always dressed to impress but kept their weapons hidden from sight. The man between them was similarly dressed, with a solid black suit contrasting against bright white hair which was slicked back and combed down. Though he looked old the voice that came from his mouth gave no indication of any such age.

"Fledglings," I heard him boom out, silencing any whispers that were still dwindling around the room. "Today is a day of great honor, a day in which you will finally take your seats among the divisions that allow our species to prosper in these trying times." I couldn't help but smile at his words, the elders really knew how to keep our spirits high. Still I listened as he continued, "As many of you know, we are now selecting fledglings to partake in the Integration Division, to be sent out into the human world, away from the safety of our covens, to blend in and live amongst them. To those of you selected for this, I offer these words: Keep faith with the elders, keep faith with your peers, and remember this; your will is stronger than any human's and as long as you believe in this they will never discover who you truly are."

I don't know what possessed me, but when he finished, I began to slowly clap, his words sparking something deep inside me. Silently I thanked God that I didn't look like a fool as the entire foyer erupted into a low roar of applause shortly after. I watched as the elder smiled at the applause, looking around the room at all these bright and smiling faces. He threw up his arms to silence us, beginning to speak once more. "Now, since the pleasantries are over, we will begin with the assignment ceremony. When your name is called please come up the steps and into the room behind me. There your fate shall be decided." I watched with nervous anticipation as be pulled a small booklet from his suit jacket's pocket. He flipped through the pages before beginning, reading off the first name on the list.

I looked to James and Caroline who had gone back to their conversation, simply waiting for their names to be called before my eyes found Sarah once again. For a few moments neither of us said anything, both just awkwardly sipping the blood from our glasses. I was the first to break the silence between us, "So what did you think of that little speech" I said with a light laugh, giving her a small smile.

I watched as she tucked some of her behind her ear, returning my smile in kind. "They really do have a way with words, don't they?" I laughed a bit at her question, finishing off the rest of the blood in the glass. I was about to respond before the elder's booming voice echoed through the room again

"Sarah Collins!" I heard her hitch a breath in her throat and look at me with a nervous smile and a glee filled giggle. "Well I guess I'm off, find me afterwards okay?" I watched in silence as she set down her glass and ran off upstairs. There I sat, waiting patiently for my turn as the room slowly emptied around me. James and Caroline left soon after Sarah and I was then only occupied with the expressions of those leaving the council room. Some came out clearly overjoyed at their results, others dismayed. The room had near emptied as I waited then, like thunder I heard my name; "Matthew Thompson!"

I downed what was left of the blood and took in a deep breath to calm my nerves as I approached the stairwell. As I looked up the elder was grinning eagerly at me. "Your father has been waiting for this day for years now" I heard him say with a laugh as I turned to face the doorway. I let out the breath I had been near holding, straightening out my jacket before slowly stepping inside.

In stark contrast to the dimly lit foyer of the mansion, the council room was brightly lit, with a large crystal chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling. On the opposite end of the room from me was a long table, where three elegantly dressed vampires sat. I knew them immediately, the elders of our coven. My eyes flicked between them then to the edge of the room, where they locked with another of the elder guard who stood smiling at me. "Matthew my boy, we've been waiting for this day" I heard one of the elders speak up, gesturing me to come forward. "In fact, we selected your father as part of the detail just for this occasion." The elder guard laughed a bit, making me join in. I knew they'd bring in my father, and some part of me hoped having him here would guarantee my selection to Deathwatch. The elder in the middle of the table spoke up again, and my eyes were drawn from my father to him. "Now, given your status as a pureblood and your family's history, selecting you for any of the divisions was a bit of a challenge for us" he began, shuffling through a manila folder splayed out on the table. Glancing down I could see some of the contents of the folder: training reports, background information and other miscellaneous things about my life. Still he continued, "We are also aware of your own opinions on the matter, and your wishes to become one of the Deathwatch." He gave me a slight grin and chuckled slightly to himself, "That is correct isn't it, Master Thompson?"

I must have hesitated slightly, as his grin had faded completely from his face by the time I began to speak. "Yes sir, if I could have it my way, I would choose to be a part of Deathwatch, like my father before me, and his father before him." I held my hands behind my back, fumbling slightly with my fingers. Something inside me felt unease at the elder's tone, that he wasn't saying exactly what he meant. "To me sir, it would be a great honor to serve as part of the defenders of our way of life." It was my hope that my words might make some last-minute influence on their decision, that maybe their minds weren't set on anything just yet. I took in a deep breath, slowly releasing it as the elder began to speak once more; I knew then that there was no changing anything, and the verdict had already been decided.

"You flatter us with your words Master Thompson," he began with a slight chuckle, the others nodding in agreement beside him. "Though as you well know by now, there are many ways in which to serve our peoples, and not all of them involve fighting those who would seek to do us harm." He paused briefly to clear his throat, and in that instance my eyes flicked over to my father leaning against the wall. The look on his face, a look that confirmed what I had feared, that Deathwatch was not in my future, said more than what the elders could ever say. My attention was brought back to the table as the elder continued, "It is with this regard that you will be assigned to the Integration Division, so that we might learn how a pureblood, with no ties to humanity, can blend in with the mortals." With I watched him close the folder with a smile, "You should be honored Master Thompson, if you can survive out there; fool them into thinking you're just like them, then perhaps we will finally be able to stop hiding."

Before I knew what to say, the three elders stood up and proceeded to file out the back door of the room, my father giving me one last look as he exited with them. As they left, I turned to leave myself, still unsure as what to think. All that I knew was that I needed to find James and Sarah, I needed to find seeming to bring my mind to terms with the decision.


End file.
